


Lost Soul

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter falls victim to the one thing everybody's dreading the most, it's up to Neal to find a way to stop the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1000x1200@300dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** Yup, I've watched Fear the Walking Dead, I'm still watching the Walking Dead and World War Z is one of my favorite background noise movies, so there - it's about time to bring the dead to the WC reality :P Of course, I fully believe that once Neal teams up with Moz, Peter will be saved in no time :P
> 
> This fills the _**infected wounds**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/zc1d01u1achxiuj/lostsoul.png?dl=0)  



End file.
